Evenimus
by AzureSparks
Summary: RomeGermania, mpreg. This was a request, and also because there were several others floating around. Thought I'd try. Contains only hints of anything raunchy. As of yet, anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Rome rolled off of him, immediately switched from intercourse to snuggling, wrapping his arms around his Germania with no shame. The German wasn't so easily put from one moment into the next, still staring into the _cubiculum_'s ceiling, just past the spot his lover's face had just been, breathing heavily. Physically, everything felt the same as it always had at this point. A little sore, sure, but normal.

Something deep in his psyche was suddenly off, though, and Aldrick couldn't quite place it. He finally shook his head, relenting and turning to rest his head against Rome's chest, inhaling his scent and not worrying too much. It was nothing, he decided, and slept.

A month passed and that feeling hadn't waned. It was itching at him in bizarre ways. And his body had started to react. He saw nothing too different, it just felt wrong. When he swang his sword in practice, making use of the large _hortio_ of Rome's villa, it wasn't swiping at the place he'd meant to. Mind, it was only centimeters from his intended target, but this was still an unwelcomed inaccuracy. Centimeters could be the difference between a kill and a recoverable wound. He sheathed his sword, stashing it in a cupboard, seeking out a dark place to sit.

Aldrick was hungry, but he couldn't bring himself to find the _coquus_ and request another breakfast. His recent lack of stamina had made it difficult to train, too (and the vacation-esque feel of this villa didn't encourage much physical activity, save sex). He didn't dare look to his torso, where his toned musculature was starting to fail him. He frowned, wondering if his arrogant Roman would want him if he failed to maintain a certain level of fitness.

Hell, had Rome even noticed how off of his game he'd been lately? Unlikely. He'd been off dealing with domestic disputes and transactions during the daylight hours. And how well could one see the one below him in the dark of the night?

He hoped, wordlessly, that this was just some sort of disease he'd contracted during his stay. It would fade when he left the civilized lands of the Empire. It had to.

Leaving a week or so later, as he'd always meant to, he found the predicament only worsening. Aldrick didn't tell Rome, not wanting him to worry, or worse, lose interest. Germania was nothing without Rome to work with or against him. They needed each other, politically, economically, intimately.

When another full month had come and gone and the last of his discernable abs faded, stomach distending a little, Germania felt that something was truly wrong. None of his local women, and gods help him if he wanted to get a man's opinion on this mess, seemed to be able to give him an answer that he liked. Some suggested outrageous things, impossible things, and Aldrick left in a huff, resisting what urges arose to lash out at the innocent tribespeople around him.

Whatever this horribleness he'd contracted from Rome was, it was beyond the medicine of his people. He ventured south to visit the man he suspected was responsible, and was glad to find him less busy.

"Ah, _Aldrici_, you're visiting me? Again, so soon? To what end do I owe you for this?" Strong, still strong, arms enwrapped him mercilessly, kisses assaulting his cheeks and lips.

"Nngh, Rom…" the German brushed him off, reaching to push some of the hair out of his brilliant eyes, "…nothing good. Would you do me a favor?"

Rome blushed the slightest bit, grinning, "Would _you_ do _me_ a favor, _carissime_?" It looked like he might get smacked, so he added a more sensitive, "Of course, whatever you want."

Edgy, Aldrick pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "I need one of your doctors… a good one," and said no more, in spite of Rome's queries and nonsense, using his brunette's shoulder as a makeshift pillow.

The doctor, despite his fame, could do nothing for Aldrick. Rome was forced out of the area, with much effort, and Germania became candid, explaining his needs and cravings and inadequacies at great lengths. He wouldn't waste this chance to understand what was happening to him with stoic silence. He would, however, punch the next doctor that suggested he was bearing Rome's child. This medical professional was obviously a sham, decided Germania, demanding and receiving an audience with another doctor, who came to the same conclusion.

That just could not be.

He wasn't some childbearing woman! Aldrick had not the _parts_ for such a thing, much less a _want_ for it. Roman doctors were obviously just as mentally unfit as their personified Empire, who Germania refused to explain anything to.

It took a further full month for Germania to tell Rome anything at all, and what he did tell was grudging and scared and embarrassed, "It's ridiculous, I know… but surely you've noticed, Rom…"

The golden-eyed man simply stared at him for a moment, daring to lift his lover's tunica and observe the visible evidence of what he'd been told. A small bump confirmed it, and his expression changed, like the flicker of a waning fire, into one of enthuse, "…and it's mine, right?" was the first thing he could think to say. Germania gave him a look of the utmost dissatisfaction before softening.

"Of course it's yours, idiot… who else would ever be allowed to penetrate me that way…?" they both blushed just a little, punctuated by Rome not having dropped the tunica, leaving the blonde mostly-exposed.

They took a late dinner hours later, disheveled and uncaring for much around them, save each other. Rome insisted on sitting on the couch across from his lover, watching him shamelessly in the dim light. He didn't care how, but he'd never found Aldrick quite as beautiful as he did in that moment.

Germania didn't care either, eating Rome's portion handily and remorselessly.


	2. Chapter 2

"G-Gott, this thing is…" he stopped himself from finishing _going to kill me_, left with a cut off sentence as he wiped away the remains of his emptied breakfast, frowning at the mess he'd made in the atrium and calling a slave to deal with it. His sense of balance was hopelessly lost at this point, Aldrick carefully made his way back out to the garden, barely able to see his feet anymore. These days were passing too slowly. He yearned to be done with this nightmare.

It wasn't that the idea of having a child with Rome was that horrible. It was that the actual _having_ of this parasite was _horrible_.

Germania understood why men weren't meant to go through this, now. Their bodies just couldn't handle the stress of it; his hips ached and knees faltered. He sat on a bench amongst the trees and wished he had the courage to leave this place and go back to his own men. Surely they were lost without him… but Aldrick would be lost without the bastard responsible for this, if he left. He couldn't be without Romulus anymore than he already was, patiently waiting for him to deal with his daily duties as the embodiment of an _organized_ Nation.

It was lucky for him that this villa had such nice trees, it felt like home if he just closed his eyes and forgot what was going on. He fell asleep. Rome found him there a few hours later, finding the gall to sketch a picture of him on parchment before waking him up.

"_Carissime_, you shouldn't sleep out here…"

The blonde's face remained peaceful in sleep, barely rousing as his lover scooped him into his arms and carried him to the cot in his _cubiculo_. Rome doted for longer than he should've before leaving a note ("_Smile when you wake up, I'm home_") and going to finish up some work in the _tablino_. Aldrick did smile, if you could call it that, when he woke. He didn't need anything too… _drastic_, but his hormones were driving him up a wall. Germania thought of just waiting for Rome to come back to get him when it was dinnertime, but fidgeted uncomfortably only a few minutes into that plan.

The sky oranged with the falling sun, Aldrick hurried to the study and wrapped his arms around Rome from behind, resting his head on the nearest shoulder, "I did smile…" he murmured, not smiling anymore.

"Did you? I'm glad…" Romulus turned to catch his lips, oddly quiet, "Did you miss me?" Aldrick released him, walking to his front and sitting in his lap without a word, answering the question with another kiss. Rome was always one for more of that, returning the passion and pulling the blonde hair out of the way, "You did miss me, then?"

Germania frowned at him, but then leaned into him, grateful for something warm to hold onto (as irksome as physical contact was, he couldn't help but love the Roman's warmth), "…just a little…"

Kissing his hair softly, Rome grinned, "That's more than yesterday, love," he grabbed from his desktop a silken bit of fabric, pulling his hair back into a loose ponytail before there could be any protests, tying it with a decent level of skill, "…yesterday, you threatened me with my own _gladius_…"

Blinking up at him, not having seen the pretty ribbon-esque cloth, Germania scowled even more, "…nh, you're lucky I didn't threaten your gladius _with_ your gladius…" And reached to press his fingers against that particular appendage through the folds of his _tunica_ and _toga_, watching his face for a reaction, a little smirk (almost vengeful, but too affectionate for that) played at his lips.

"Hn…" Rome squirmed, easily reacting to the touch, "H-hormones, yes?" He queried. This forwardness was something he'd been slowly getting used to.

Aldrick leaned up to latch onto the Roman's lip, biting harshly in affirmation. He didn't think he needed to say anything more, really, with someone like Rome. Gods, he didn't even really want to be ravished. He just wanted friction and release and he wanted it as soon as he could get it.

In retrospect, Rome really was the best one to handle him like this.

It was pitiful, how Germania let himself come to a state like this. He whined through his teeth as Rome took him on the desk, knocking _tabulae_ and _stili_ off and all over. They didn't even send the _servi_ away, but they knew their master well enough to just block their ears. A few of the _ancilla_ were just sad it wasn't them.

"Dinner," Aldrick demanded, sated but not fully satisfied, still half-clung to his lover's bare back. Rome huffed.

"You think only of yourself, '_rissime_…" Germania nodded in response, trying to extricate his legs from the bizarre position they'd ended up in, "Your cries were lovely, but they probably deterred dinner…" The legs kicked at him, a little childishly, but luckily there was no strength left into them.

"Go tell them to start it, then, or I'll eat _you_," He growled. Romulus sighed, picking upself up off and away from the mess of their bodies, tugging his tunica back on and wandering off to the _culina_.

Germania sat up and shuffled a little. That sigh from Rome was no good, he thought, and it made him feel just the teensiest bit guilty. But the Roman was the inventor of orgies (well, that's what he'd been told, anyway, and he was inclined to believe it)! Surely he could handle some forceful come-ons? Aldrick sighed, covering himself up and testing his feet on the bench, not sure if his knees could hold him.

Maybe he should ask the Roman about it…? He didn't really want to. At all.

He ate all of the dinner, again, instead.

* * *

Note: I have no idea.


End file.
